No estan cortados con la misma tijera
by Grettel Gallagher
Summary: En un mundo de apariencias dos personas descubren que no todos están cortados por la misma tijera
1. Sorpresas

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribí pero lo modifique un poco, por favor sean buenos y dejen reviews, se aceptan críticas, felicitaciones o lo que me quieran comentar lo pueden hacer, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones. Espero que les guste, y Gracias de antemano por leerlo.**

**Todos saben que Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto, y que lo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado seis años en los que hemos estando viviendo en paz, años que por supuesto he aprovechado para crecer en todos los ámbitos posibles, y pudo decir que todo mi esfuerzo a rendido sus frutos, yo he cambiado, y siento que he madurado mucho.<p>

Ahora puedo decir con orgullo que cuando estoy nerviosa ya no tartamudeo, ni juego con mis dedos, o veo mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, incluso los sonrojos se han ido, si estoy nerviosa simplemente pienso en quien fui y quien soy, eso me da la confianza suficiente, pues eso me hace reconocer que ahora soy más fuerte. Pero también pienso en quien no quiero ser.

Ahora puedo sostenerle la miada a quien sea, soy la heredera de mi clan, debo de mantener un cierto perfil de acuerdo con mi futuro, y por eso me he esforzado tanto. Pero no niego que en parte también es apariencia, es cierto que me siento más fuerte, pero debo decir que solo con dos de mis pocos amigos es que me puedo mostrar tal cual soy.

Uno de esos frutos es que en batalla estoy mucho más capacitada, ya no soy la clase de chica indefensa, pues ahora me se defender muy bien. Por eso no me sorprendió cuando hace unos días nos pidieron reunirnos en la oficina de la Hokage, para avisarnos que la escoltaríamos hasta _Sunagakure_ no Sato, por una reunión muy importante que tendría con el Kazekage por los tratados de paz, cosa que en estos últimos años pasaba frecuentemente, así que a primera hora del día siguiente salimos, reconozco estoy emocionada por ello pues seria la primera ves que iría en este tipo de visitas diplomáticas.

Y ahora por fin después de un largo camino estamos apunto de llegar, la aldea al fin se puede apreciar a lo lejos. Así pues mientras nuestros pies nos acercan mas a lo lejos se empiezan a ver unas figuras, que deben pertenecer al comité de bienvenida pero aun estamos lejos.

El camino es pesado, pero por fin después de unos minutos más estamos frente a esas personas, que por supuesto reconozco, Temari y Kankuro, como olvidarlos entre otras cosa por supuesto después de lo que mi equipo y yo vimos en el bosque, cuando los exámenes Chunnin, están acompañados por más personas, exceptuando al Kazekage.

-Buenas tardes, nos alegra mucho su visita, y esperamos que se sientan cómodos en nuestra aldea, disculpe Hokage pero el Kazekage-sama no a podido estar presente por un imprevisto, pero nos dijo que en cuanto le sea posible se reunirá con usted, que por favor lo esperara en su oficina, claro si no tiene ningún inconveniente en ello - nos comunico Temari con el tono mas formal que pudo dado que la presencia de Shikamaru parecía distraerla.

-A mi me parece bien, pues mientras mas pronto empecemos con las reuniones para el tratado mejor, así que lo esperare en su oficina como pidió.

-Bien Kankuro la conducirá a la oficina, mientras tanto yo los conduciré a ustedes a nuestra casa que es donde se quedaran, pues supongo que deben de estar exhaustos por el viaje y querrán descansar un poco antes de la cena de esta noche - y tal como se dispuso se hizo.

Estuve descansando hasta la cena, me arregle como era debido; fue como me lo esperaba en todo, una cuantiosa variedad de comida digna de un evento como este, todos platicando, buena música, y no podía faltarla Hokageque como siempre se excedió con el sake; y por eso la tuvieron que llevar casi inconciente hasta su cuarto, cuando había acabado con casi todo el sake de la fiesta, y aun quería más.

Después de eso mientras todos seguían en la fiesta, por que debo decir que en eso a estas alturas se había convertido, me excuse y me retire diciendo que estaba muy cansada, yo había cambiado pero aun así seguían sin gustarme esas cosas.

Pero la verdad es que yo aun no quería dormir, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, cosa que por supuesto en otro tiempo ni siquiera me habría atrevido a pensar, no se como pero termine en una especie de terraza de la ultima planta de la casa, observando la luna, cuando de pronto oí como la puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió, por supuesto me puse alerta por si tenia que hacer algún ataque aun que era poco probable, una figura se empezó a acercar a la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el exterior para abrirla, tan pronto como salio de la oscuridad de ese cuarto, a la luz que proporcionaba la luna pude reconocerlo, era el Kazekage.

_Hacía un rato que había dejado el lugar donde nos habíamos reunido, lo que se suponía seria una simple cena se había extendido y por supuesto que podía reconocer en lo que se convertía, ya en otras ocasiones había pasado, cuando ellos se reunían era siempre lo mismo, con el tiempo supe el momento justo en que debía retirarme, y así lo hice, después de caminar por un rato me dirigí a un lugar donde sabia que podía estar en paz._

_Cuando entre a mi pequeña sala personal, pude ver que había alguien en la terraza, decidí ver quien era, pude ver que ella había notado mi presencia así que me acerque con cuidado para no asustarla, mas cuando abrí la puerta no había ninguna expresión en su cara que denotase asombro o susto, o cualquier otra emoción, puede ver que su semblante era tranquilo._

-¿Que hace aquí, porque no esta en la fiesta con sus amigos? – _pregunte serio como siempre, pues a pesar de mi cambio la seriedad no desapareció._

-A mi no me agradan las fiestas, por eso me retire - dije al ver su mirada expectante pues seguramente debía estar esperando mi explicación de qué hacia allí - y como no podía dormir decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire espero que eso no le moleste – digo sonando deforma serena y formal.

-Por supuesto que no, como mi invitada espero que encuentre su estancia aquí lo mas agradable posible- a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo ocurrido el seguía siendo el mismo, en expresión, en trato, en todo, o por lo menos esa es la impresión que me da.

-Bien pues gracias, – el me sigue observando con ese semblante inexpresivo así que decido presentarme - Mucho gusto Kazekage-sama yo soy Hyuga Hinata - y le extiendo mi mano, la cual el solo ve, me siento un poco cohibida, aun conservando esa mascara logrando que el no lo note, no la retiro pues debo de ser firme con mi decisión, y así después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, el la estrecha por fin.

-Así que usted es Hyuga Hinata, si escuche que vendría, usted es la heredera de su clan según me informaron.

-Si, así es, y por favor Kazekage-sama usted puede tutearme- no se por que lo digo, pues se supone que el representa una autoridad mayor, pero supongo que por eso podría ser menos formal, y sin embargo yo sigo hablando de la misma forma, como lo he estado haciendo desde que llego.

-No es algo que acostumbre, pero si eso quiere, digo quieres lo intentare – _nunca se me a dado el socializar pero lo intento._

-Gracias, Kazekage-sama yo...

-No, por favor solo llámame Gaara- me corrigió inmediatamente con aquella voz grave y plana, inalterable como siempre.

-Bien Gaara- con paso tranquilo se paro junto a mí con la cabeza en alto y los brazos cruzados con la vista fija en la luna.

_Así estuvimos por un largo rato en un silencio agradable, ella completamente seria, con los hombros echados hacia atrás rígidos, y los labios apretados en un gesto serio, pero tranquilo, así hasta que ella considero que ya era muy tarde y se despidió para irse a dormir._

-Ya es tarde será mejor que me valla, hasta mañana Gaara- el solo me observo e inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida, después pareció que un "adiós" apenas audible se escapaba de sus labios, para llegar a mis oídos, y así me dirigí a el interior de la casa con paso firme, grácil y decidido.

Cuando baje a desayunar aun era temprano, poco a poco mis amigos empezaron a llegar con cara de no poder aguantarse ni así mismos, y después entro él con la misma expresión de anoche.

_Y así después de un saludo muy alegre de un Naruto con la misma energía de siempre como si anoche no se hubiera desvelado, bebido y demás, pose mi mirada en ella que esta sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta pues ya había terminado de desayunar, tiene la espalda derecha, hombros asía atrás, y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y una imagen de ella al despedirse vuelve a mi mente._

_Pero hay algo que me resulta extraño, la veo distinta como si transmitiese gélidez en ondas expansivas, cuando ella nota que la observo, me dice "buenos días" con una voz gélida como su expresión, lo cual solo consigue que la vea mas fijamente, pero soy llamado por mis hermanos a desayunar pues tengo una reunión importante y se hace tarde._

Esta tarde después de la comida me dirijo a la misma terraza pues siento que necesito despejarme, al abrir la puerta de esa salita lo primero que veo es a el, que levanta su mirada de unos papeles para verme.

-Buenas tardes Gaara-_ me dice entrando con la misma expresión de esta mañana, la veo pues no comprendo como ella puede ser la misma chica de anoche, si bien era seria no se veía tan fría, y menos comprendo al haberla recordado en los exámenes Chunnin, definitiva mente no es la misma._

-Siéntate por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo- _ella me hace caso y se sienta en un silloncito en frente del mío, la veo y no sé por donde empezar_- sabes desde esta mañana te he notado distinta, y eso me a desconcertado- _me abro a ella en un gesto de total sinceridad cosa nueva para mi, e inesperada_, _lo cual la tomo desprevenida asiendo la bajar un poca la guardia, pero una milésima de segundo después ella a recuperado el aplomo, pero sabe que es tarde lo he notado._

El alza sus inexistentes cejas y curva ligeramente los labios en una especie de sonrisa levemente escalofriante, pero no me impresiona tal gesto, aun que en el resulte extraño, pero que puedo decir llevo largo tiempo conviviendo con mi primo, y demás familia, como para amedrentarme tan fácil.

_Por un segundo llegue a pensar que he traspasado sus barreras, pero ella a adquirido el hermetismo de una bóveda._

-No se a que se refiere, así soy yo- _por fin ella habla con una voz que podría congelar a el mismo desierto._

-Después de verte esta mañana recordé la primera vez que te vi- el se enderezo pareciendo mas alto e imponente, se lo que pretende, pero nada de lo que hace logra que baje totalmente mis defensas de nuevo.

-He cambiado en estos años, es lo que pasa no, la gente cambia, usted mismo es un ejemplo de ello- le digo seria pero esta vez en forma más tranquila.

-Buen punto, es solo que me sorprendió- él también se relajo un poco- no estamos hablando de un simple cambio.

-Soy consiente de que no he nacido para mentir ni simular como todos en mi familia, pero me he esforzado para ser mas fuerte, hace mucho que me fije un camino, el cual he seguido por un largo tiempo, y le puedo decir que ahora soy mas fuerte- dije sorprendiendo lo, y a mí misma, pero aun con las mismas expresiones- admito que he aprendido a engañar a los que me rodean cuando es necesario con la misma habilidad de cualquiera, pero créeme con ello no me estoy engañando a mi misma.

_La estuve observando todo ese tiempo y pude ver que era sincera, pero eso no quitaba que me sorprendiera de que admitiera en voz alta que fingía ante los demás y que les hiciera creer estaba cortada por la misma tijera que su familia._

-Es cierto que en este mundo ahí a quienes no les importa mentir o pisar a quienes tengan que, con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, y me alegra saber que no eres de esas personas.

-Pues usted sabrá mejor que nadie que vivimos en un mundo donde nada ni nadie es lo que parece ser a simple vista, donde todos se esfuerzan en pintar una bella realidad de ficción que cubra toda esa putrefacción que hay debajo- dije viendo a lo lejos, exteriorizando lo que hasta entonces solo me había atrevido a pensar.

-Es cierto- _eso me sorprendió totalmente pues ella había dicho algo que me pareció completa mente cierto_-debo admitir que estoy un poco harto de este mundo de mentiras, que lastiman mas que las armas, harto de escenas de perfección, que no logran ocultar del todo la podredumbre.

- Sabe me alegra haber encontrado a alguien que piense como yo, a pesar de provenir de un mundo como el mío- dije dirigiendo mi vista a el nuevamente, todo lo que el dijo era lo que había pensado en innumerables veces.

-Por eso es que se lo que tu piensas, y como te debes de estar sintiendo, porque venimos del mismo mundo podrido, y me atrevo a decirte que en este mundo vacío puedes contar conmigo- lo dijo con sinceridad, y por ello por primera vez en su vida no pudo sostener la mirada, a siendo me sentir en total confianza con el, y ahora era yo la que podía ver como avía traspasado sus barreras, pude ver como se resquebrajaba su mascara, y no era mi imaginación, así que me permití después de mucho tiempo quitarme también mi mascara.

-Gaara tu también puedes confiar y contar conmigo- lo que logro que el me volviera a ver, y entonces deje que esa sonrisa que guarde y casi olvide saliera- puedes considerarme en este mundo vacío y repleto de falsedad, como una amiga de verdad.

Hablamos toda la tarde hasta la cena y en los siguientes días, sin mascaras, sin esas molestas barreras, lo cual nos hizo tener la esperanza de que no todos en este mundo estén cortados por la misma tijera.

El día de mi partida había llegado, nos despedimos y prometimos que nos veríamos pronto.

-Ve tras las cosas que quieres en la vida, si de verdad quieres algo solo lucha hasta lograrlo, solo sigue el camino que te has fijado, sin importar lo que los demás piensen, y siempre recuerda que cuentas conmigo, siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que talvez me quedo un poco pesado por que si bien no es la primera vez que escribo si es mi primer Fanfic, y admito que fue un gran desafío por el hecho de que tuve que seguir una línea preestablecida y a la vez alejarme, espero que les aya gustado pues refleja justo lo que quería, así que gracias por leerlo, y espero que no sea el ultimo.<strong>


	2. Cualquiera se puede equivocar

**No pensaba en escribir mas de esta historia y menos algo como esto, pero me inspiro algo que leí, no es adaptación es MI idea solo me inspiro lo que leí.**

**Por favor sean buenos y dejen reviews, se aceptan críticas, felicitaciones o lo que me quieran comentar lo pueden hacer, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones. Espero que les guste, y Gracias de antemano por leerlo.**

**Todos saben que Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto, y que lo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

Sabía que Gaara había llegado a la aldea a eso del medio día; habían pasado dos meses desde la primera y última vez que nos vimos; manteníamos correspondencia constante -cosa que yo a la fecha no se lo había contado a nadie- pero lo que no sabía era si quería verlo pues su última carta decía:

_En este tiempo que te he tratado me he dado cuenta de que representas un verdadero enigma para mí, y cada vez rondan más en mí las ganas de saber tu historia..._

Saber mi historia, saber todo lo que yo había vivido, para comprender el porque me había vuelto así; cosa que por supuesto había expresado desde aquel día en que nos hicimos amigos, pero esta vez el había agregado:

_Pronto tendré que devolverle la visita a la Hokage entonces me reuniré contigo para tener esa conversación..._

Yo había estado dándole largas a ese asunto, pero ahora con el aquí no sabia como rehuir el tema que tanto insiste en que tratemos.

_Desde hacía ya dos meses que me había hecho amigo de Hinata y todos las noches le escribía una carta, sentía que ella era la única que comprendía lo que era mi vida, de cierta forma veníamos del mismo podrido y falso mundo, así que podía contarle todo, pero además yo sabia como era antes, por eso cada vez crecían en mi mas las ganas de saber su historia, y se lo escribía también en mis cartas pero ella no decía nada, o le sacaba vuelta a mis preguntas con pretextos, pero yo no dimitía, por eso decidí aprovechar mi visita a la Hokage y hablar con ella, sabia que le seria difícil pero yo volvería a __Sunagakure__no Sato__sabiendo por lómenos el porque de su cambio._

Naruto se encargo en organizar la reunión posterior, mi primo acudirá y mi padre me ha ordenado que vaya como la representante de la familia, por mas que lo intente no logre zafarme de ir.

Después de cumplir con todas mis obligaciones subí a arreglarme, lo hice como siempre elegante pero sencilla, mi corazón late aprisa lo puedo sentir en la garganta, no se que decirle cuando empiece a preguntar, no se como reaccionara si se lo digo.

Entre al lugar donde seria el evento acompañada por mi primo, ya todos estaban ahí, cuando mi primo iba a protestar le dije con la voz fría de siempre que nosotros llegamos "elegantemente tarde", la verdad es que yo estaba tan nerviosa que hice todo lo posible para llegar cuando todos estuvieran ya para ver si podía evitar hablar con el.

_Ella llego tarde cosa que ya esperaba, con su voz serena y formal se disculpa, la cena viene pronto pero ya me las arreglare para hablarle._

Después de la cena mi primo se salio a la terraza para platicar con su novia, y de un momento a otro Gaara se las arreglo para llevarme a una salita en el piso superior de este lugar, no supe ni como pero de pronto me encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a el con su vista fija en mi.

_Excelente su primo la ha dejado sola así que usando un __jutsu__ con suma discreción la llevo a una salita que he descubierto por accidente antes de la reunión, su semblante permanece inexpresivo como siempre pero eso no me detendrá de hablarle, de saber su historia._

—Sabes porque te he traído aquí -_le digo con mi voz monótona de siempre, así que siento la necesidad de agregar- _ eres mi amiga y no quiero hacer algo que te ofenda, pero quiero... no necesito saber tu historia

—Creo que este no es el momento, además si mi primo nota mi ausencia no se que pueda pensar –necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible- y si te fuera a contar algo preferiría que fuera en un lugar con menos gente pues...

-Supongo que tus amigos saben que no te gustan estos eventos así que les puedes decir que saliste a tomar aire y te topaste conmigo y te pregunte sobre la situación de tu aldea, o algo así –_dije rápido pues no pienso dejar que se me escape esta oportunidad- _todo este tiempo que te he escrito no has querido dar respuesta a mis preguntas y ahora no te dejare escapar hasta saberlo todo.

—Admiro tu franqueza. No te andas con rodeos. Pero preferiría...

—Se que es difícil pero yo siento desde la primera vez que hablamos que hay algo, algo que necesitas decir, y que yo necesito saber –_por primera vez me he despojado de verdad de mi mascara para poder decir esto- _de verdad lo necesito

No se que responder me ha hablado de una forma que no lo esperaba, jamás creí verlo hablarme así, ni que me dijera lo que me a dicho.

—Me siento atraído por ti, por tu historia, por tu actitud... confía en mi— _no se que me pasa pero lo dicho, dicho esta_

—¿Porqué? –lo único que he podido articular

—Porque hay una historia dentro de ti; detrás de tu silencio y tu dolor yace una historia, que espera ser rebelada.

Creo que ahora ya conocías la respuesta a tu reiterada petición. Tú sabías que lo ibas a conseguir, antes que yo misma terminara de considerarlo. Sonreíste con discreción, pues estabas impaciente, sobre ascuas. Tu sonrisa era astuta. Más que sorprenderme me llenó de terror. Pues no podía negarme más.

—Bien, mi historia, suponiendo que la tenga, está precisamente relacionada con los puntos que tu ya sabes, así que no se... no se que decir –pero aun así te di largas, quería ver si había una posibilidad de callar mi historia.

—Todo lo que estés dispuesta a decir, ni más ni menos, solo habla... solo habla. Apiádate de mí, bella dama, confíame tu historia –_no importa cuanto tardara pero lograría mi cometido_

—Esta bien, pero no esperes que diga todo en lo que ha consistido mi vida, ni esperes que pronuncie frases sabias como lo harían otros... como lo harías tu.

—Ya te dije, di todo lo que estés dispuesta a decir, ni más ni menos, y por el como no importa.

Unos recuerdos ya habían despertado en mí. Vi y oí unas discusiones, y algunas peleas que se habían producido lo que sentía habían sido siglos, sí, ciertamente, existía una historia que debía... que quería contar; pero en esos momentos me negué a reconocerlo abiertamente.

Después de infundirme valor por fin empecé a hablar. El se había quedado inmóvil escuchándome. Le hable un poco de mi infancia, solo reparando en dos hechos que a mi me parecían importantes, la muerte de mi madre y la de mi tío, y así de pronto callé pues sentía la añoranza de ambos que por años había quedado suspendida en mi, y también porque no sabia como expresar los siguientes hechos.

Aguardaste con infinita paciencia a que continuara. Creo que sentiste el tumulto que se agitaba en mi interior, el modo en que mi alma se estremecía ante tantas emociones.

_Observé que casi te dolía hablar del pasado, la tristeza irradiaba alrededor de ti, brillaba en tus ojos, sentía deseos de hacer que pararas pero cuando me disponía a comunicártelo, tú continuaste._

—Hace como seis años, un día después de entrenar en un campo que hay en mi casa estaba mi padre observándome, y se acercó ami, yo solo lo mire, siempre que me hablaba me dolían sus palabras, sentía que eran verdad, esta vez me dijo:

Hinata parece que estos años de entrenamiento no te han servido de nada sigues igual de débil que siempre, y tu carácter tampoco a variado

—Yo seguía sin moverme cuando agrego con un gesto de enfado:

¿Qué haces ahí parada pensando como si pensaras? No vez que ya es hora de cenar, tu siempre asiéndonos perder el tiempo a todos

—Esa noche sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, pues comprendí que todo lo que me había dicho era verdad... y llore, llore hasta que ya no pude más, y jure que seria la última vez. A la mañana siguiente me quede en mi cuarto pretextando estar enferma. Pensé durante horas y así a la mañana siguiente cuando baje me comportaba de la forma que tu ya has visto, me costo trabajo pero después de un tiempo ya no... Mi padre había sido un buen ninja. Y ésa era la característica más importante que debía tener un buen líder. Los ninjas lo respetaban, el conejo lo respetaba, la familia lo respetaba, todos lo respetaban... yo lo respetaba. Como ciudadano y como hombre que sabe entregar el corazón en todo lo que desempeño y desempeñaba_. _Pero no solo eso me hizo cambiar. Como ya sabes en nuestro "mundo" se aprecian mucho las apariencias. Y yo había cambiado. Al principio no niego que había quienes me seguían tratando mal pero con el tiempo hasta el más difícil de convencer creyó en mi cambio.

Te relate todo cuanto había pasado en aquel tiempo, pues lo que seguía ni yo lo podía terminar de creer, ni con el paso de estos años.

—Llevaba un año con este comportamiento, y confieso que la primera vez que me observe detenidamente en un espejo me maravilló la perfección de la imagen que me había creado en ese año. Y mi padre confirmo que yo había cambiado en mí cumple años diciendo con orgullo... si con orgullo, y enfrente de todos:

Si ésta hubiera sido hombre sería un guerrero formidable, es más necia que todos nosotros juntos. No me equivoqué contigo, eres lista como tú sola, pareces hombre, por eso te perdono todo tu comportamiento anterior. Contigo sí salí ganando. En la familia eres la mejor mujer, y el mejor hombre. Serás una gran sucesora.

—Había tomado un poco cosa que el nunca... de verdad nunca asía, y pensé que sinceramente estaba celebrando por primera vez que estuviera viva. Y eso me trastorno, cuando acabo todo me encontraba en mi cuarto y no podía pensar con claridad, estaba coqueteando deliberadamente con la locura. Entonces se apoderó de mí un deseo perverso por hacer que todos me admiraran y respetaran a como diera lugar. La Hokage nos encomendó una misión un mes después de eso, yo había estado insoportable y mi padre complacido con mi nueva actitud, altiva, cruel con los demás, hasta déspota diría yo. Lo que te relatare ahora te será difícil de creerme, pero todo lo que te diré es real.

—No lo digas si me va a doler -_no supe porque pero en ese momento temí lo que ella iba a decir._

—De modo que intuyes lo que voy a decir —no me había propuesto pronunciar esas palabras, brotaron espontáneamente— lo sabes —repetí, soltando una leve pero amarga carcajada —creí que tenias ese valor que se necesita frente a la verdad manchada de sangre.

-Ahora menos se si quiero saberlo.

No pude menos que reírme de tu pequeño gesto. «Demasiado humano», pensé; pero de pronto me sentí rota y hundida. Y se que tu lo notaste.

—Y me produce placer el que me digas esas palabras, me complace como no tienes idea. Pero ahora ya no puedes tomar esta verdad y ocultarla pues tarde o temprano la tendrás que afrontar y yo también –asentiste en un movimiento lento que me indico que podía continuar- cuando el ego crece como el mío lo había hecho, y sobro todo después de años de... aborrecerme, es fácil hallar hay como siempre un mal digno de abrazar, una desesperación digna de ser satisfecha, un vacío que clama por ser llenado, ahora se que no con otra cosa que con afectos. Y en ello hay una lección que compartir, aun que los dos le temamos. Como dije la Hokage nos envío en misión a mi equipo y ami, pero era una misión sumamente peligrosa así que también iría el equipo de mi primo. Yo estaba tratando mal a todos y no les hacia caso. Esa noche todos dormían y decidí hacer las cosas yo misma, llegue a claro lejano. Donde llego mi primo que me había seguido y casi detrás de él, uno de los ninjas a los que perseguíamos, estaba solo, y aunque estuviera acompañado no creo que eso hubiera cambiado algo, empezó a reírse de que estuviéramos solos Se han metido a la boca del lobo solos, dos jóvenes ninjas, no representan peligro para mi dijo con una risotada, me enoje tanto mi primo me iba a defender pero yo le golpe los brazos inmovilizándolos, y pronto me enfrasque en una batalla con ese nija, yo usaba mi técnica de siempre, y llego un momento en que todos mis golpes habían hecho estragos en el, entonces sentí que el alma de este semejaba un montón de cenizas, como si su espíritu hubiera sido incinerado y sólo quedara su cuerpo, un cascarón roto. Entonces yo sentí ganas de arrancar cada partícula de su ser que anhelara seguir viviendo. Saque mi kunai y la hundí en el una, dos, tres veces hasta que perdí la cuenta. Cuando lo vi muerto, sentí que ya no era humana. No en esos momentos.

—Si pero... pero... ¡Tu no eres de esos seres! -exclamaste recorriendo me con la vista

—Pero yo creí fervientemente que si, después de lo ocurrido sentí que de verdad había cruzado esa línea que separa y diferencia a un asesino de nosotros, antes de eso yo creía que la razón constituía un puente entre ambos mundos que me permitiría trasladarme de uno a otro sin mayor problema. Sin embargo, ese puente no existía ya. Había desaparecido. Que mi historia anterior a esto, ya no era mía.

—Pero te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste ¿no?, así que no eras como ellos.

—No el arrepentimiento me llego después... después de eso, cuando mi primo recupero su movimiento, auque probablemente ya lo había hecho, el no podía creer lo que veía, yo estaba cubierta de sangre, corrí a el orgullosa de lo ocurrido, pero su expresión no fue la que yo esperaba, lo primero que comprendí fue que había arruinado la misión, cuando le dije que lamentaba haberlo arruinado todo, su expresión no vario, luego todo en mi mente se aclaro, todo, estaba asqueada de mi misma, de mi familia, de todo, salí sin rumbo fijo, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, días o semanas, hasta que mis pies me llevaron de vuelta con mis compañeros, ellos me habían buscado y también habían solucionado todo... estaban preocupados, después de que Tenten y Kurenai me ayudaron a asearme, tuvimos una larga platica todos, escucharon lo que tenia que decir hasta el final y me aconsejaron. Solo le conté esto a mi padre, Neji corroboro mi historia... incluso el estaba aterrado, sabes yo jamás llore... jamás.

—Si pero algo en ti cambio.

—Si, comprendí muchas cosas, y unos meses después fui a otra misión, y todo fue diferente, yo había vuelto a cambiar, con el tiempo todo mi esfuerzo empezó a rendido sus frutos. Yo he cambiado, y siento que he madurado mucho. Uno de esos frutos es que en batalla estoy mucho más capacitada, no me comporto como un asesino profesional, pero tampoco soy la clase de chica indefensa, pues me se defender muy bien. Y si estoy nerviosa simplemente pienso en quien fui y quien soy, y quien no quiero ser, eso me da la confianza suficiente, pues eso me hace reconocer que ahora soy más fuerte. Dentro de lo que cabe mi alma esta tranquila. Me siento equilibrada.

—Qué extraordinario. No sabes cuánto te admiro y cuán atrayente me parece tu actitud.

—Tus halagos me hacen sonreír, me complacen.

—No son halagos yo solo te digo lo que creo.

—Cuando hablamos por primera vez admito que jugué un poco contigo, aunque sin mala fe, pues me gustaba que me trataras así, como si siempre hubiera sido una niña buena, ahora sabes que en estos años no siempre ha sido así. No te habría confiado todo esto si no tuviera confianza por ti, que existía un vínculo entre vosotros.

—Si, el dolor es sin duda alguna el vínculo muy sencillo y seguro -me encantó la expresión que vi en tus ojos.

—No, no es el dolor, es la amistad. Un sentimiento que va más halla de todo eso. Y sabemos que es la pura verdad y que todas las revelaciones han sucumbido más pronto o más tarde ante ella, amistad, desearía oírlo una y otra vez, deseo que no sea olvidado... algo demora el fin del alma, algo que nosotros no alcanzamos a comprender. Todo lo demás es una ausencia, un silencio. Y después de todo lo dicho no creo que haya una explicación que contenga una respuesta más satisfactoria sobre el motivo que me impide recuperar mi vida perdida.

—Demostraste que posees una inteligencia extraordinaria, una inteligencia que quizás ha destruido todo en ti salvo tu corazón.

—Cuado hablo contigo siento... siento una liberación de todas las falsedades y prejuicios, todos los medios a través de los cuales un alma o un cuerpo se convierten en rehenes. Y desearía poder hablar con mi padre como tú y yo lo estamos haciendo ahora.

—Te voy a dar un consejo para que puedas hablar con el como lo has hecho conmigo: Inicia una conversación que no sea capaz de interrumpir. Y cuando menos lo espere dile todo. Así hace mi hermana cuando quiere hablar con nosotros de algo que sabe que no queremos.

—Es muy ingenioso. Bueno gracias por todo.

—No gracias a ti. Pues desde que somos amigos he podido hablar mejor con todos... y también comparto tus sentimientos.

Como es lógico a pesar de todo el me prohibió que revelara nuestro encuentro. Dijo que era arriesgado jugar con esas cosas. No lo haré nunca. No me cuesta el menor esfuerzo mantener esta promesa.

Cuando terminamos nuestra plática baje sola, los que no se habían ido no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, lo cual aproveche para irme a mi casa sin que nadie supiera nada, al día siguiente me dirigí directo a hablar con mi padre, siguiendo el consejo de Gaara, ya no le tenía miedo a la verdad, y me sorprendió lo que me dijo:

—De verdad deseas este estilo de vida por que si no lo entenderé.

—Si la quiero.

—Si de verdad deseas una vida, una vida como la que se necesita para ser líder, lucha por ella. Lucha y hazte sabia para que nada pueda lastimarte jamás. La sabiduría es fuerza, conviértete en algo con un propósito.

A lo que Gaara agrego cuando se lo conté:

—Pero ten en cuenta esto: si deseas convertirte en un líder, ama a todos los hombres, a todas las mujeres y a todos los niños. ¡No saques tu fuerza de la sangre! ¡No te alimentes del sufrimiento ajeno! ¡No mientas!

Y quien mejor para decirlo que el. A veces uno se equivoca pero nunca es tarde para cambiar. Y conseguir el balance necesario.


End file.
